Kay Lawhead
Kay Lawhead is a member of the SAS team Excalibur under Arthur Pendragon. He acts as their close combat specialist. He has the heavier build of an MMA fighter (Not Every Scar is Hidden). His pendant, made by his foster-sister Kathy, is a rabbit, which he was not pleased about. After his first pendant is destoyed, Kathy makes him one in the shape of a Celtic knot. He has many tattoos, brown eyes ("Bedroom Eyes"), blond that is more on the brown-ish side, "the cut of his chin was a little sharp, his nose had a bump where he'd broken it on someone's fist and (...) his left eyebrow drooped a little" and a really nice bum (Intermission). Footloose envisions Kay as a younger, scruffier Ethan Hawke. Personality Kay tries to hide behind a gruff and tough exterior. He perfected it while in foster care. Kay, however, is an acutal sweetheart and can be an excitable puppy, especially when it comes to the supernatural. And even though it can be tough to crack through his armor, once he lets you in, Kay shows himself to be extremely loyal, being the first to be on Merlin's side in Groundwork. It's also said in Means to an End that he is a househusband at heart, writing shopping lists while grumbling unconvincingly. Kay is a massive nerd. He even played Dungeon and Dragons, claiming he "were only in it for the gratuitous violence. I were always either a fighter or an assassin. Lawful evil, though" (Intermission). Kay is known for analyzing things almost as long as Arthur. He takes his time coming up with his opinions. Foster care helped teach him how to read people and that helps him put things together, even if he doesn't always do it quickly. Despite his analytical tendencies, Kay is one of the first to accept that magic is real. While in foster care, one of the girls in the house with him was Wiccan and could move things with her mind. His foster-sister Kathy also dabbles in magic, helping ignite Kay's fascination with magic even more. Kay would actually like to be able to do magic himself. Because Kay is an orphan and had a troubled childhood, especially before he met Arthur and the gang, he often feels like he doesn't belong. This helps him relate to Merlin when Merlin first arrives on the team. Before assigned to Excalibur, Kay used to be a problematic army case, always on the verge of a dishonorable discharge, until Arthur finally pulled the right strings and made the Brass assign Kay to Excalibur. After finally having a Captain he could trust, Kay settled down lots. (He still kicks ass, though). Kay describes his team as "his mates, his brothers, and each of them represented an aspect of Kay's personality, that held Kay together through his worst times" (Intermission). According to Merlin and Owain, he's at his most scary when he smiles: "His smile was ice that never reached his eyes. Owain told him once that he smiled in combat, and that it was fucking scary and to please not smile when they were sitting down having a beer, because no one knew if Kay were going to snap at any minute and jump across the table to give someone a beating." (Intermission) Kay can fall asleep super quickly. He is in a never-ending prank war with Owain, often supported by Merlin (No Such Thing as Peace and Quiet). He dislikes Vivian Niedermann because she is a "prissy little bitch" (Collaborations). History Kay is an orphan who bounced between foster homes until he was 16. Because of this, he has a street-toff kind of fighting style and fits in well with the rowdy crowds. He has a hard time taking a joke, which resulted in many fights. This is something Kay still struggles with at times. While in foster care, he begins to become fascinated with the supernatural--thanks to an odd girl he was in a foster home with for two years as well as his foster-sister Kathy. He initially didn't get along with Arthur and his circle of friends (who would later form Excalibur) because he was told they were the 'bad crowd'. He repeatedly rejected their offer of friendship and was used as a sidekick by the actual bad crowd until he finally put his foot down (which - naturally - didn't go over well with the bad crowd). Arthur and his friends were there, though, to help him out and call for an ambulance. Kay never forgot their inital act of kindness. Because of this reason, though, he's the one member of Exalibur who can relate best to Merlin and his feeling of maybe-possibly-definitely not fitting in (Groundwork). Relationships Kay has a foster sister named Kathy, and had a foster mother named Anna. This arrangement was actually made possible by Uther(!). He is known to have shared a very wet, tongue-including kiss with Will in Collaborations. Kay claims that he is all for the birds and tits, but..maybe not? Hive Mind Opinions Most, if not all, of the Hive adore Kay. In a "I would take you and wrap you in a blanket and hug you for years, if I didn't know that you needed to be with Excalibur" way. Seriously. If anyone ever said anything bad about Kay, they wouldn't even have time to think before a whole host of strongly worded letters/powerpoints/drawings told them how wrong they were. And it's Kay, so the person against him would swiftly learn to love him. Hive Theories: KAY AND WILL ARE TOTES GOING TO BECOME A THING YOU JUST WATCH I CAN FEEEL THE SEXUAL FRUSTRATION IN BREAKWATER -Ruby Category:Characters Category:Team Excalibur